


at the lip of an unfamiliar coast

by goodnightmoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, right after the nlwc, short and sweet, this is mostly nothing but i love the concept, zack greinke is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightmoon/pseuds/goodnightmoon
Summary: in which J.D. has a crush.





	at the lip of an unfamiliar coast

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, the dbacks aren’t my team, BUT i own greinke’s bobble head from when he was a royal AND jd used to be in the al central sooo? ;) also, thinking about the royals makes me sad lmao
> 
> anyway this tiny nonsense fic is based on [this report](https://twitter.com/pedrogomezESPN/status/915793319468216320) that zack went into the weight room instead of where everyone else was after the wild card, and also [this picture](https://twitter.com/Dbacks/status/907442329140604928) because i am a mess. 
> 
> obviously this is fiction and no disrespect is meant to anyone. 
> 
> title is taken from coast by dry the river.

J.D., already soaked in champagne, watches him duck into the weight room, and he smiles. He’s only known Greinke personally for a few months, but he could’ve told you something like that was gonna happen. 

In matching shirts and dark lighting, hiding behind goggles that take up half their faces, and spraying bottles everywhere, everyone is blending together. J.D. figures he could sneak away for a few seconds. So he backs up as discreetly as possible, and slips out.

The weight room seems serene and abandoned compared to the clubhouse. But there’s Greinke, in the middle of bench pressing dumbbells. J.D. walks over. 

“Greinke,” he says, “what are you doing?” 

He’s silent for a few seconds, then, “I’m bench pressing.” 

J.D. crouches. “I see that.” He watches him lift. “But why?” 

Greinke doesn’t answer. 

“Okay, fine.” J.D. smiles again. “But when we win this next series, will you join the party?” 

He still says nothing, but looks at J.D. pointedly. He puts the weights down, sits up. J.D. stands. 

“Do you need something?” Greinke asks. 

“No,” he replies. “Not really.” He stands, and bites the inside of his cheek. “But I was wondering if - when we get to L.A. - do you wanna, maybe, hang out?” 

Greinke sighs, looks back at him. “Hang out.” 

“Yeah, hang out.” He pulls at his shirt, sticking to him because of the champagne. “Like, maybe, in my hotel room.” He shrugs, like it’s nothing, to try and disguise the fact that it’s something. 

Greinke blinks, looking tired and pretty; J.D. shivers, blames it on the air conditioning drying his skin. 

He turns from J.D., looking at his feet. “Sure,” he says, low, impassive. 

J.D. nods, to assure himself. “Okay,” he says. “Okay. See ya.” 

He slowly walks out of the weight room, and quietly rejoins his teammates in the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not write more of these two. i like both these guys and i like them together, so :)
> 
> also forgive me for not knowing the proper verb form of using a bench press. is it benching? is it pressing? is it different if it's with dumbbells? ... i don't work out


End file.
